The Weredog
by Jwolf98
Summary: Everything was fine until Kodi was bitten. Now he's stronger, faster, can hear and smell things better. But when his first moon comes, no one is safe. Now Kodi must find who gave him this curse and remove it. But can he do it or will it be too late? Rated T for blood, gore, and lanuage. I DON'T OWN BALTO!
1. Cursed

The Weredog

Chapter 1: Cursed

Dogs barked as they reached a small town. Sown crunched as the dogs stopped a post office. "Whoa easy," the musher said.

"Good evening Mr. Simpson," said the post master.

"Good evening, sir, here's your mail." Mr. Simpson said.

The musher unhooks the dogs and went back to the sled to get something. Kodi, Dusty, Kirby, and Ralph walked to the boiler room. Inside it was warm. Kodi and the others lay down.

"I'm so tired," Ralph said with a yawn. He closed his eyes.

* * *

Everyone was asleep, expect Kodi. He looked at Dusty. _She so beautiful_, he thought. He heard the door open. Mr. Simpson had blows of dog food. Kodi pretended to wake up. "Hey boy," the musher whispered petting him, and then walk out the boiler room. He heard the others waking up.

"Is it morning already?" Kirby yawned.

"No," Kodi said. We just took a short nap. It's almost dark."

The four dogs started eating. Kodi stopped and looked at his food. "I'm going for a walk to clear up my thoughts."

"Hey, don't stay out _too _long," Dusty called.

* * *

Kodi was walking in the forest. He looked up in the sky. The moon was a First Quarter. The northern lights shined lively in the sky. Kodi smiled. He thought about Dusty. He thought about having a family with her. _Oh, what am I thinking? She likes Ralph, I know it. _

Kodi stops walking as he heard a tree swig snapped. He turned his head to the right. For a few seconds, he saw nothing. Then he saw a pair of red eyes in the darkness. Kodi slowly walked back, when something huge jumped at him. It knocked Kodi to the ground.

The thing was on top of Kodi. He had his eyes closed. He could feel the thing's hot breath on his face. Just as he opens his eyes, the thing bit him so hard on his right side. Kodi yelped in pain. Then the thing howled and ran off.

Kodi was still yelping for two minutes. Blood was dripping to the ground. He tries to get up, but that only brought more pain. Kodi vision was getting black. He knew the only the thing to do. He howled as loud as he could, before everything went black.


	2. Strange New Abilities

Chapter 2: Strange New Abilities

Kodi vision began to become clear. He saw lights on walls and on the ceiling. He heard voices. He felt something on his right. He saw a big white bandage. Blood was on it.

A door opened. A vet and Mr. Simpson walked in. "Ah, good he's finally awake," the vet smiled.

Mr. Simpson patted Kodi on the head. "What happened boy?" he asked. "You gave me a big scare when I and the other dogs found you."

"As I told you before Mr. Simpson, he lost a lot a blood from that big bite of his," the vet said. "Must have been a big wolf. If it _was _a big wolf, then its teeth must have been very sharp."

"I thought it was a wolf," Mr. Simpson said. "There were paw prints that were not Kodi's."

"Well just don't let your dogs go in the forest," the vet said. "Everyone in Nome knows about what happen to Kodi. Stuff comes around pretty damn fast, am I right?"

"Oh, I won't let any of my dogs go in the forest," the musher said.

"Oh, by the way if I was you, I wouldn't let Kodi do mail run for a week," the vet said. "Maybe two perhaps."

"You're probably right," Mr. Simpson said to the vet. "Is Kodi had to stay here for the night?"

"Seems he has to," the vet replied tiredly. "I will give him some medicine next morning."

"Alright then," Mr. Simpson said, and then looked at Kodi. "Hope you feel better boy."

A few minutes later the vet puts Kodi in a big cage. He then grabs his big coat, before going out of the back door. "Night boy," the vet said turning the lights off and then he was gone.

The room was dark. Completely dark as Kodi closes his eyes. As he begins to close his eyes, he had a dream. A dream of horror, where death was.

* * *

In the dream Kodi heard screaming. He saw blood all over the ground. People, kids were running for their lives. Men had guns. They were aiming at something. Kodi heard gunshots as men fire their guns.

There were growls and howls. Kodi saw in front of him, while people ran, was a pair of red eyes. He saw its fangs. Blood dripping on the sharp fangs to the ground.

Beside the creature were two or three more of them. Up in the sky Kodi saw a full moon. The creature with the red eyes howled as the other creatures jumped at people. Kodi heard screams. He watches as the creatures bit peoples' flesh. One of them had a baby in their mouth. More gunshots were fired. Kodi saw the creature with the red eyes coming towards him. It growled. But in it, Kodi could swear he heard: _Kill with me. Kill with me Kodi. Kill with me and my fellow members. You are part of the pack, too, now. Kill with me. _

The creature with the red eyes howled. Right then, Kodi felt…_strange_. His bones shifted and crack. All the bones in his body crack. His teeth, nails, grew sharper. His ears felt pointy and big. He felt his body getting bigger by the second as his bones crack. His eyes changed to a golden yellow color.

_Kill with me. Kill with me. _Kodi heard the creature with the red eyes saying. He looked at the full moon and howled.

* * *

Kodi shot open his eyes. His heart pounded fast. He realizes he was still in the big cage. An hour later, the vet walked in and turned on all the lights. He saw Kodi awake. "I'll give you some medicine in a few minutes."

He got to up to the table and went to the bandage. "Now let's have a look at this-what the hell?" the vet shouted. "The wound…is…is…_gone_!"

_Gone_? Kodi thought confused. _How can a wound be gone for being there for just a few hours? _Kodi lifts up his head and looks at his right side. The bite wound _was _gone!

"I don't understand!" the vet said to himself. "I must be seeing things. Maybe it's my glasses."

"How is this possible?" Kodi whispered.

"Are you feeling okay boy?"

Kodi replied in a bark. He felt…_great_. The vet let Kodi on the floor. Kodi took a few steps forward. He wasn't limping or anything. He felt no pain. "Weird," he heard the vet say. "I guess, this means you're all better."

The vet gave Kodi some dog food and some water. After that they went to find Mr. Simpson. They went to his house. The vet knocks on the door. The musher opens the door.

"Hello Mr. Mark, how are you doing?" Mr. Simpson asked and then looked at Kodi. "How is Kodi doing?"

"He's…fine," the vet said. "And looked at this." He points at Kodi's right side. "I'd don't know how to explain it, but the bite mark on Kodi's right side is gone!"

"What?!" Mr. Simpson said. "Let me see." He looks at the bite mark where it used to be.

"Even I don't believe it," the vet said. "I thought I should tell you."

"Well…that is so strange," the musher said. "Guess Kodi is all better."

"That's what I said!" the vet cried. "Well then, I better get back to my office. See you later Mr. Simpson."

Mr. Simpson stood by the wooden front door. He crouched down to Kodi. "We don't have a mail run today boy, so you can play with your friends."

Kodi walked in the town. He sniffs the air and smell meat. It was so strong. Kodi's mouth beings to water. He could hear voices ringing in his ears. He could hear people talking from, maybe like a mile. It like his smelling and hearing are 5x times better.

Kodi found his friends in the boiler room. "What's going on guys?" he asked.

"Kodi, what _are _you doing here?" Dusty asked. "I thought you were at the vet. And what happen to your wound? It's gone."

"I'm feeling better for some reason," Kodi said. "And I don't know what happen to my wound. It's just…gone. All heal."

"Well, that's weird," Kirby said. "Hey who wants to go on a run on the beach?"

"Hey we got a day off of a mail run," Ralph said. "Why run? Why can't we just relax for once in a while?"

"I'm in," Kodi quickly said.

"Same here," Dusty said while getting up.

"I'll just stay here," Ralph yawned. "You guys can go."

Once the three dogs got to the beach, they stop walking. "Okay we're start here and the finished line is at my dad's boat," Kodi said turning to his friends.

"Sounds good," Kirby said.

"Alright, on your mark," Kodi said getting running position.

"Get set," Dusty said.

"GO!" yelled the three dogs.

As they begin to run, Kodi was in the lead. He saw Kirby and Dusty were way behind him. He stops at his dad's boat. "Whoa," Kodi whispered to himself. "I _never_ ran that _fast _in my whole life!"

By the time the two other dogs caught up to Kodi, they were panting. "How…how did you run that fast Kodi?" Dusty panted.

"I don't know," Kodi shrugged. "Things are weird today."

"Something is weird going on with _you _Kodi!" Kirby cried.


	3. First Transformation

Chapter 3: First Transformation

The next early morning, Kodi, Kirby, Ralph, and Dusty were on a mail run. Kodi was trying not to go really fast, but his legs could not help it. "Kodi slow down!" Dusty shouted through the strong wind one time.

"Sorry," Kodi had replied. _Something is really wrong with me. I hope it doesn't turn out bad. Come on, Kodi focus! _He felt something inside him. It felt like it was getting stronger every hour. Waiting to come out of Kodi.

He thought about his dream of the other night when he was at the vet. _Kill with me. Kill with me Kodi. Kill with me and my fellow members. You are part of the pack, too, now._ _Kill with me. _He tries to push the haunting voice away. He just kept his eyes ahead of him for the rest of the mail run.

As the mail team is running back to Nome a pair of amber eyes are watching them in the shadows.

* * *

"Come on Jordan is that all you got?!"

A sixteen year old boy with white skin, black hair, and brown eyes is on the floor. He had just got take down by a boy a year older then him. "Well, no. I can take you on Greg."

The boy laughs. He has white skin, short black hair, and green eyes. "Do you always say stupid crap? You think that _you _can take on an Alpha?" Greg scoffs. "Please Jordan, you're just a Beta. Or a weak Omega!"

"I'll show you whose Alpha when I kill you!" Jordan growled as he lunges at Greg. Greg simply grabs Jordan's throat and throws him to the other side of the room. Jordan gets up and his eyes are now an amber color.

Greg shook his head. "You're such a dumbass, Jordan. You become an Alpha if you kill an Alpha. And you know that…" Greg's eyes turned into a red color. "you can _never_ kill me…_Omega_."

Jordan snarls like a wolf and was about to attack his pack leader when another Beta name Rusty shouted, "Jordan stop before Greg kills you!"

The Beta's anger was rising as Greg smiles at him. "I should kick you out of my pack Jordan. You're such a useless, stupid, self-loathing werewolf. Or…I can kill you. But I can't do that. Why? Because it will ebb my power."

"You're selfish Greg, you know that, right?" Jordan growled. "You only care about yourself. You won't kill me because you get weaker. Because the more pack members that an Alpha has; the more powerful the pack leader gets. But what's that dog's name that _you _bit, Greg?"

"His name is Kodi."

The three werewolves saw a girl about their age. She has white skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. She is walking into the living room with a smile at Greg. She saw Jordan. She knew that he fought her boyfriend, or mate, Greg.

Greg smiles at her and kisses her full on the lips. _Disgusting_, Jordan thought angry of the kiss. "Get a room you two. Can't wait to get screw by your lover, right Ruby?"

Greg breaks the kiss and shoots a glare at Jordan. "You shut you damn mouth before I kick your ass again!"

Jordan growls, but didn't say anything as he walks to his room upstairs. He thought of the new pack member, Kodi, as he enters his room. _I'll help him. I'll help him by finding a cure and not letting Greg to make Kodi to join his pack._

* * *

When night came with the full moon slowly rising in the sky, Kodi is in the boiler room with his teammates, Kirby, Ralph, and Dusty. Kodi looks at Dusty. He thought she was the most beautiful dog in the world. Her purple eyes, kindness, friendliness, and her caring are all what Kodi likes about a girl.

"Are you okay, Kodi?" asked Dusty.

Kodi realized that he has been staring at her. He felt his cheeks glow hot as he stammers, "Y-Yeah. I'm alright-t."

Kirby and Ralph were now quietly gigging. Kodi blushed because he knew want his two friends were gigging about. "I'm going to take a short walk." Kodi gets up and hurries out of the boiler room before anyone could say anything.

The red husky takes a deep breath as the wind began to blow. He liked Dusty. But he never gets a chance to talk to her alone. Kodi looks up at the night sky and saw the full moon. Once he did…he suddenly screams in pain.

Kodi's bones began to crack and shift. His canine teeth turn deadly sharp, same thing with his nails. His red fur turns into dark red. His eyes turn into an amber color. His body began to grow a bit bigger. Kodi's vision is brown now.

He growls as he looks at the full moon and howls that is heard all around Nome.

**I'm really, really, really, really, sorry for the long wait everyone! But I promise I'll update the next chapter soon or later. **


	4. The Pack

Chapter 4: The Pack

Greg smiles as he heard the howl from Kodi. "Alright, you three let's transform. Our new pack member has transformed into his wolf…or beast form. So, let's move. And I don't want to argue with you tonight, Jordan. So, just keep your damn mouth shut, okay?"

Jordan glares at him. "Can I just go lone wolf tonight? Do I have to go hunting and looking for the new pack member, Kodi, with _you_?"

Greg growls as his eyes turn red and threw his hands up in the air. "You know what?! Do want you want! Get killed, screw Rusty in bed, I don't care what you do! Just don't get in my way asshole while I'm getting Kodi!"

"Hey!" Rusty snapped at Greg. "I'm not gay!"

Greg wasn't listening to Rusty because he was so focus on Jordan. The Beta glares at the Alpha as he says, "And what happens if Kodi doesn't want to join your pack?"

Greg grins. "Oh, he will. Because I'll tell him he will not survive without joining a pack."

Jordan raises his eyebrows. "_A _pack? Not meaning _your _pack?"

Greg's grin went away. "You are _not _making your own pack, Omega! Kodi is my bitch, my pack member!"

Rusty beings to laugh as Jordan smiles at the Alpha. "Guess that makes Ruby and Rusty your bitches, too."

Rusty stops laughing and he and Ruby both glare at Jordan. "Not funny Jordan!" Ruby growled.

"Enough!" Greg shouted at all of the three Betas. "You two are coming with me, while Omega here goes lone wolf and jacks off and rapes someone."

"Stop with the sexual stuff!" Jordan screamed suddenly as his eyes turn amber. "You know I _hate_ love!"

Rusty frowns. "Why!"

"I…I…because I just…I just do!"

"You really serious need help Jordan," Greg said. "Love is normal and part of life."

"TO ME IT ISN'T!"

Greg scoffs as he shakes his head. "Whatever. Come on you two." Rusty and Ruby follows Greg into the darkness and they transform into their werewolf forms. Jordan thinks about Kodi as he turns and runs to Nome.

* * *

Kodi, still in his new beast form, is stalking the alleys. He wasn't in control of himself and has the urge to devour human flesh. He growls hungry as he heard heartbeats. He hears a dog barking not to far from him.

Beast Kodi growled as he ran to the barking with supernatural speed. As he was almost there, the dog owner lets the dog in. Beast Kodi growls angry when he heard footsteps. He caught a scent. A familiar scent: Mr. Simpson.

Mr. Simpson is humming to himself as he is walking to the boiler room to check on his dogs. He stops in his tracks as he hears a crashing sound. The musher hears a snarl as he sees a pair of amber eyes in the darkness.

"Who's there?"

Suddenly a dark red creature lunges out of the darkness and tackles the musher. Kodi growls and begins to bite him. Mr. Simpson screams in great pain as Kodi eats his flesh. Blood spatters on the snow.

"No!" a voice shouted as Kodi was shoved to the snow. He gets up and sees Jordan with glowing amber eyes. His teeth were sharp like a wolf's. Lights in houses were now turning on and voices were heard. Furious dog barks were starting now.

_I need to get Kodi away from here_, Jordan thought.

Jordan looks at Kodi, who was still growling at the Beta. He does a quick whistle as he says, "Hey dog bitch. See if you can catch me." Jordan runs away as Kodi growls angry and begins chasing the Beta.

_It's working. Now all I need to do is get Kodi to the forest…if he doesn't get me and fights me. _

Jordan knew Greg would get piss once he found his scent with Kodi's. But he didn't care. All he cared about not letting Kodi hurt…or turn people. Before he knew it Jordan and Kodi were now in the forest. The Beta stops running and turns to the dark red creature. Kodi just growls at him.

"I don't want to hurt you Kodi. I really don't want to."

"Oh, but I will to show who's the strongest."

Jordan looks at his right and sees Greg, Ruby, and Rusty in human form. They had somehow had their old clothes on before they transformed into werewolves. "Greg! How did you guys…"

"Transform back into human and have our old clothes on?" Greg finishes for him. "Easy. We took off our clothes before transforming. Does that answer your question, you bitch?" Greg turns to Kodi and smiles. "Ah, the new pack member."

Kodi growls at the Greg and runs at him. "He's mine, so don't help me," Greg said to Rusty and Ruby. The Alpha makes his eyes red and runs at Kodi. Kodi jumps at Greg, but he punches him across the face.

"Greg don't hurt him!" Jordan shouted.

But he ignores Jordan as he grabs Kodi's throat and slams him hard to the snow. He did this two more times before slashing Kodi. He howls in pain.

"Greg that's enough!" Ruby cried. "There's no reason to hurt him anymore!"

Greg stops slashing as he kicks Kodi in the face knocking him out. "Let's get him back to the den."

* * *

Kodi wakes up with a soft brown blanket on him. There is a water bowl full with water. Kodi gets up, but whines in pain. "What happened to me?"

"Got your ass beat by an Alpha."

Kodi looks up and sees Greg, Rusty, Jordan, and Ruby sitting on a chair or a couch. Greg smiles at the red husky. "Welcome to the pack, Kodi My name is Greg. I'm the one who turned you."


	5. Choices

Chapter 5: Choices

"You can understand me?!"

"All of us can," Greg said. "because we're not just humans; we're something more."

"And what's that?" asked Kodi.

"Werewolves," Jordan said this time. "And you are now one of us."

"Is that why that kid right there said I'm a part of his pack?" the red husky asked pointing to Greg.

"You can part of my pack the second I bit you."

"But you don't have to be with us," Jordan smiled friendly.

"Shut it Omega!" Greg growled, looking at him while he flashes his red eyes at the Beta. The Alpha looks back at Kodi. "You have to be with us. Otherwise, you won't survive. There are werewolf hunters and vampires who want to kill all our kind. They will kill you without a second thought."

"I don't want to be this."

"Why not?" Greg frowned. "The werewolf curse is a _gift_, Kodi. You _will _thank me later. Maybe right not in a few days, but one day you will thank me. Anyways, let me introduce you to my pack."

Greg points to a boy with tan skin, black hair, and blue eyes. "This is Rusty. That's Ruby my girlfriend, or you could say mate. And that's the dumbass Omega Jordan."

"I'm not an Omega!"

"Whatever." Greg looks back at Kodi. "They are all Betas like you. I'm the pack leader."

"How did you become an Alpha?"

"My parents were Alphas. So, I was a born Alpha."

Kodi saw Jordan glaring at Greg. Then he remembered something. "Ah, I'm late for the mail run!"

"Oh, yeah you're a sled dog. Well, you can go now. But come back once you're done."

Kodi got up and ran out of the house. Greg smiles as Ruby asks, "What if he doesn't come back?"

"I know he won't. That's why we're going to meet him at the post office before he gets back. And once we're there you keep your mouth shut Jordan!"

Jordan growls as his eyes turn amber and lunges at the pack leader. Greg easily steps aside making Jordan hit the floor. "How many times are you going to keep doing this Omega?! You can't beat me! I'm so tired of this crap! I should just kill you right now!"

"I like to see you try." Before he could do anything Rusty holds Jordan back while Ruby gets in Greg's way. "Will the two of you just stop? Rusty and I can't take this anymore. Jordan…you should just leave the pack."

"Oh, that's good idea because I'm going to!" he growled breaking Rusty's grasp. He walks to the open door that Kodi went out awhile ago. Jordan turns to the three werewolves. "Anyone wants to come with me. Rusty? Ruby? You two have a choice."

Rusty took a half a step, but then back away. "I would like to come with you. But this pack is like family to me, Jordan."

"And I love Greg," said Ruby as she hugs him.

Jordan rolls his eyes. "Fine! Hope all of you get killed by hunters or by vampires."

Rusty's and Ruby's jaw drop as they were shock of hearing Jordan saying that. Jordan looks at his pack mates. His now former pack mates. "Goodbye." With that, he turns and walks out of the door.

* * *

Kodi is running back to Nome with his new supernatural werewolf speed. As he enters the town he smells death and a familiar scent. He then hears a whisper. "Kodi."

With his werewolf hearing Kodi turns to his left and in a shaded alley a black wolf comes out. The wolf is all black and has brown eyes. The wolf looks at the red husky and says, "Greg and his pack are coming to you."

Kodi frowns as he remembers the voice and the brown eyes. "Jordan? How did you get here so fast? And why are you a wolf?"

"Well one; I'm a werewolf like you. And two; I can change at will and werewolves can shift into wolves. I just can't talk to you in my human form because people will start to give me weird looks."

"Why is Greg after me?"

"He wants to you to be with him to add his power. He'll become stronger. He will do whatever it takes. He'll kill people, even kids and babies."

"Why can't you just stop him?" asked Kodi.

"I'm just a Beta. He's an Alpha. Plus, if I fight him Rusty and Ruby might help Greg to defeat me. I'm longer in his damn pack. I'm making my own. And I'm offering to join me."

"You're not going to turn people, are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Good. Because I don't want people to get hurt or-"

"Kodi!"

He and Jordan turn their heads to their right and saw a dark brown wolf/dog with orange eyes and a red husky with an orange bandana around her neck. The two canines stops front in of Kodi and begins to nuzzle him like crazy. They didn't see Jordan.

"Mom, dad what's wrong? Why do you look so glad to see me?"

"Because your team said you never returned to the boiler room," said Jenna. "And Kodi…your musher, Mr. Simpson…was…was killed last night!"

"What?! How was he killed?"

"Most say it was a big wolf," Balto said. "And once we learned the musher was killed and you didn't return to the boiler room last night we thought you were…" He trails off.

"Where were you last night?" asked Jenna.

"He was with me," Jordan said, now beside Kodi. "That…big wolf was chasing him into the forest and I helped saved him and fought it off. He was very cold and I let him stay in my den for the night."

"Who are you?" Balto asked.

"My name is Jordan."

"Kodi is this true?"

"Yes dad." He hated lying to his parents, but he couldn't just tell them he was a werewolf.

"Oh. Well, we should thank you then Jordan. My name is Balto and this is my mate Jenna."

The black wolf smiles at them. "No problem at all and nice to meet you two."

"Dad…what happens now?"

"You and the rest of the mail team will get a new musher. I don't know who, but you four guys will. And your friends are in the boiler room right now."

Kodi slowly nods his head and Balto and Jenna walks away. "You should get to your friends," Jordan said. "And if you see Greg or Rusty or Ruby, come find me. If they tell you to join the pack don't listen to them and come find me. Don't fight them."

Kodi nods. "I won't join them. In fact, I don't want to be this."

"I'll try to find a cure for you, Kodi. That's a promise. You should go now."

In the shadows Greg is in his black wolf form. He smiles as Kodi hurries to the boiler room. "Oh, Jordan I'm always a step ahead of you. Kodi will join the pack."


End file.
